IDICIt is all in the GenesJTB
by Firewolfe
Summary: A Snippet in the IDIC series on how Amanda could be with Sarek. Is she really as Human as everyone believes. See also Return to Carbon Creek,IDIC New Beginings and the Logical LifeMates series to understand this work. What connection did the Dr. Find?
1. Chapter 1

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

**The Doctor's POV-**

_This is insane. How am I supposed to save Ambassador Sarek without the necessary blood? I am a damned fine physician and I know Vulcan physiology almost as well as human but damn it…T factor cells are just so damned rare. It amazes me that Sarek and Amanda were ever able to produce a child. It should have been impossible. I mean a regular normal Vulcan perhaps… It is often said that Spock was the first Human / Hybrid child. Well that is not strictly true. He is the first born to the line of Surak. Their rare blood makes children difficult even among Vulcans. I sigh and take sip of my now cold coffee. Damn it I will not lose him. Sarek may be an arrogant conceited SOB but Spock needs to mend his fences there. And Lady Amanda well … clearly she adore that damned pointy eared stubborn son of a bitch. I find I quite like Spock's mother she is a strong woman. I would guess she would have to be to put up with those two. _

_I pace and stop and think. There has to be a way to separate out the human factors. I know there is I just have to remember how. Suddenly it hits me and I run to the computer._

"Computer display the FMJ star date 2707/3/23." I command

"Specify topic." The computer responds.

"Damn it begin page at the index." I order _Sometimes I hate that damned machine._

The display appears and I not the article. "Show New blood filtering techniques of the Andorian please."

The display appears and I smile. I have it. I have a way. Just then Spock comes in.

"Dr. McCoy I have a solution to the problem a new Regillain drug It will allow me to produce enough blood for both my---Ambassador Sarek and myself."

"Let me see the data. I have found a way to filter the blood. We can isolate the T-Factors in your blood and add plasma. I just wish we had an other donor for at least the plasma."

"My mother can donate plasma doctor." Spock says casually.

_I look up and am certain shock is showing on my face_.

"How?"

"She has done so before. When I was injured. So, she can donate to me. Then I can give to the ambassador."

_I look at him not quite believing it. However there is no real time to argue. _"Alright I will test her. Maybe… I can filter her blood as well for you."

_Maybe as she is his mother and she did give him half of his genetic code.._

Spock's brow rises as the Captain Stumbles in. He is wounded and Spock leaves to assume command. It may well be a mote point. However my first immediate concern is Captain Kirk as he is bleeding all over my sick bay.

----------

_I put Lady Amanda's blood into the machine to filter it. I am looking to isolate the properties that Spock's blood has. As the machine stops I take a sample and look under a microscope. I step away and wipe my eyes. I am getting really tired that is the only excuse for this. I look again. Now what I see is impossible. I place the specimen on a computer scanner and order. _"Computer analyses the blood sample identify all genetic characteristics by species."

"Working, analyzing . This blood contains the human factors of AB Positive. The human race as defined as mixed race. Carrying characteristics of the indo- European race, Augments and Native Americans secondary species Markers are Vulcan. Rating to the House of Inyana blood factors T negative. Species match to equal the House of Surak."

I stand there frozen then ask "House Inyana define who is significant to that house?"

"Working, House Inyana was the house that gave the Matriarch to clan Surak. T'Inya. House Inyana changed names when T' Inya's sister assumed the role of matriarch upon the bonding of Surak to T' Inya."

"Define the blood quantum of the sample." I order not believing this is possible.

"Working, Blood quantum is 1/4th human, 2/4th augment and 1/4th Vulcan."

_I sit down stunned at this revelation. It is impossible. "_How far back?"

"Please list parameters of the search."

"How far back would the changes have to be to achieve this outcome. List generation sequence the DNA and isolate all said markers."

"Working, Human DNA is the primary building block. Vulcan DNA the secondary block and Augment the last block."

_I am absolutely stunned at this. I had expected the augment DNA to explain the other changes. To explain how Vulcan DNA got into a human. Before I can delve deeper Ambassador Sarek's monitors go off. I have no choice now. I do surgery or he dies…_

_--------------------------------_

_The Captain has gone to the bridge to send Spock down. I hope this ruse works. I really do not think Lady Amanda would survive the ambassadors passing. She looks so concerned. _

_------------------------------_

_Damn it Jim hold the bloody ship steady. I am not carving a turkey here. _

_I am so tired. I collapse on my chair and look at Nurse Chapel. She had been a trooper. I know full well how she feels about Spock but she done her duty well. I am a doctor but it is always hard to work on my friends. How much harder to work on the man you love? I am definitely putting her in for a commendation I could never have done this without her. Her kindness and compassion helped me and everyone else. _

_  
_"Sit down and be quiet. My God Spock you almost died. So, for once you will lay there and be quiet. Nurse if he gets out of line you may stun him."

The nurse smiles at me.

_Spock brow rises at this._

His attention drawn back to his family

_I watch the banter between the family and smile._

"Emotional isn't she?" Spock says to Sarek

"She always has been so." He replies. This gets him a playful slap from his wife.

"Oh you." She says. "I am human."

Sarek seems to almost smile. "Yes, my very human wife."

_I can not believe that they are joking and about that? Spock? What does he mean by my very human wife? Damn it he knows! Sarek knows the truth. I look over and note Spock has no clue damn Sarek!_

"Why did you marry her?" He asks

_Oh, lord what a question to ask your old man? Sarek's reply tells me he definitely has a sense of humor._

"It seemed like the logical thing to do at the time."

_I barely contain my laughter and Jim is laughing and groaning clearly it hurts. Serves him right. I will come straight to the sick bay. In a pigs eye. Of course I order them all to sit quietly and not even think of getting up. The last word at last…_

_Of course this does present a problem How do I figure out how the Very Human Amanda Grayson has Vulcan and Augment Genes? It is clear I can not ask Spock and I ….Damn the Vulcan Privacy laws I can not even ask them. I look over at Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda and suddenly realize that this match was not …. What I believed. Did Sarek know before and plan it? How could Lady Amanda have Vulcan DNA?_

**The end for the moment…**


	2. Chapter 2

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

**The Truth is Stranger then Fiction **

_I look over at Dr. McCoy and smile. It seems he has discovered my secret. I wonder if I should tell him the truth? _ Looking at Sarek who raises a brow.

_You may tell him, but not Spock and certainly not Captain Kirk. That would not be wise my Very Human Wife._

_As you wish. Besides Sarek he is not the first of his family to know the truth. I sigh it might make my son's life simpler if he knew the truth however…I know Sarek want's him to choose without …..knowing. Sometimes Sarek is so damned stubborn._

Sarek raises his brow clearly not pleased_. Please do not remind me. That was never wise allowing them to keep their memories. However….as you say we are all connected. _

My brow rises a very Vulcan gesture that causes my mate to smile or smirk. I shake my head and rise.

"Doctor may I speak to you in private for a few moments."

A shocked McCoy looks up and smiles. "It be an honor Lady Amanda. Now you three be good or Nurse Chapel here will sedate you. " _He gives the three most powerful men I know a stern look. I admit laughing at this. The doctor follows me out to his office._

_Suddenly I am Nervous about this…._


	3. Chapter 3

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little.

_Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics._

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

IDIC-JTB It's all in the Genes

_I look up at Amanda Grayson and I am about to refuse as I have a lot of work to do. Also I admit because I know how possessive Sarek can be. However there is something in her expression that forestalls me. Yes Ma'am I fond myself replying._

"If you would come this way we can talk in my office so these three can rest properly." _What can I say I am Only human and a doctor and it is not often I get to order Spock and Jim around Sarek well he is just a bonus. I note the amusement on Amanda's face and repress a smile. It is clear she needs this comic relief almost as much as I do. I lead her to my office and close the door. Normally I would not do this but Spock blast him and Sarek too have hearing that would prevent privacy._

_Lord how am I going to tell him. I look around and see a picture. I smiled._

"Ah doctor what a lovely picture."

_I blush. Well dang it all she would home in on the one thing I keep as pure indulgence. _"That is my mom and I. It was taken just before she was killed."

"I heard about that. We sent your father our condolences but we were at Cordian at the time and could not come to Earth for the funeral."

_I stand there rather stunned. Why would two of the most celebrated people in the galaxy send condolences to a simple country doctor and his son?_

"I am afraid there is something you should know Leonard. May I call you Leonard?"

"Of course Ma'am."

"It is Amanda Leonard. You see Sarek and I knew your family many years ago. We …. We were close. Of course work separated us eventually but I would like to think we mattered to your family. Your mother's death was tragic. When we did not hear from David we simply assumed he had to move on and that, that it meant he was stepping away to heal."

"No, Ma'am I say."_ I am still in shock but I suppose it makes sense that they could have meet. _"My father stopped socializing except for his work. He cut everyone off."

_I look at the doctor and realize he to was alone and feel guilty. We should have checked up on him. However our lives and circumstances… That is an excuse maybe I just felt rejected then…. "_Leonard we were friends. In fact for a while David was my personal physician."

"He was!" _Now I am shocked. How could I have not known this?_

"You were very young then no more then four or five. Because of this and because I suspect you have learned my secret and because you may need to know as Spock's doctor." She pauses. "I have decided to let you ask the questions you are to polite to voice. I trust you Leonard as I know my son does. After all you are practically family due to your mother and father's connection to us."

_I am stunned into silence. "_Alright then_… _I came across an anomaly in your blood work." _I watch as one of the most celebrated humans in history sighs. Of course I know she is not fully human._

"A long time ago a ship crashed on Earth."_ Well that is the truth. _" A Vulcan named Mestral was trapped here." _No need to admit he choose to stay. Or his friends roles in it. _"In time he knew he could not go home. Well Mestral fell in love with a human named Maggie and they bonded then married." The look on the doctor's face I wish I had a holo pic.

"When?"

_I sigh. I wonder how much to tell him. _"After WWII . I do not know the exact date. Well they became bonded and eventually had children. I am descended from one of those children. The augment genes came when my forefather mated with one of the children of Kahn's brother. "

"Ah… the ambassador knows?"

I pause a moment. "Yes he found out before we married."

_Damn, I note she said before they married not before they bonded. I smile._ "That must have been a shock." _Amanda smiles. Clearly it is a happy memory._

"He was not displeased. However as you have heard he likes to tease me about it."

_I am stunned. The ambassador from Vulcan …that stiff formal SOB who has made my friend and his son's life a misery knows that Spock is more Vulcan then human and he teases his wife. I can barely understand why?_

"Leonard Spock does not know this. He…. He can not know it for many reasons. Someday we will tell him but…"

"Why?"

"Because both Sarek and I want him to choose freely. What do you think he would do if he knew he was more Vulcan?"

_Damn She is right. He go home out of duty. _"Alright …. I guess that is understandable. However I need more information in return. He tends to get into scrapes. He and Jim they are trouble magnets." _I watch as Amanda smiles. She is beautiful. Sarek is a lucky bastard even if he does not know it._

"He knows doctor only he would call it logic. For it is logical to chose the best mate possible."

_I am stunned as it occurs to me she heard me. So Spock got his psi skills from both sides. I shake my head. Well at least Now I know._

_Poor Leonard. Well at least I can not give him the relative medical data secure in that it will be properly guarded. _"Doctor while I know you are good. I must insist that any medical information you have ….. Regarding Spock's unique heritage be guarded carefully. If Earth knew…"

_Once more my head snaps up. No one on Earth knows of her unique heritage of course it be an issue. I feel a headache coming on. Now I understand the old saying about curiosity killing the cat._

_I smile as I not comprehension dawning. Sarek is wrong we have always been right to trust the Mc Coys._

"I will guard your secret with my life Amanda. And I promise to try to do all I can to keep that devil you call a son in one piece even if it drives me mad."

"Thank you Leonard. Spock is blessed to have two such fine friends." Amadna states clearly.

I _nod as I watch her turn to leave. _

"He should know… Before he chooses to marry."

Amanda looks back at me.

"I will tell him. You have my word."

_I guess that is the best I can hope for. I watch her leave and sit down to read the file she gave me. Lord as if it was not complicated enough before. Family connections can be complicated. I make a mental note to contact my father. It is business and medically related. Perhaps for once we can actually talk?_

_I hope I did the right thing. But then… Spock's needs are unique it is well that such an old friend be there for him. Of course if he remembers changing my son's nappies Spock will I am certain be teased mercilessly. I can hardly suppress a smile or laugh at that. My poor staid son will feel embarrassed. Well he does need to expand his emotional range a little. Who better then a lifelong friend help him. In time perhaps I will share more with dear Leonard. Maybe I will invite him to visit. It is a certain way to get Spock to come home for a visit at least. He would want to keep an eye on the Doctor._

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

Doctor's POV

Begin Log:

I am sitting here in my quarters sipping 100 year old Kentucky bourbon complicating the news that one of the most stiff necked logical irritating beings In the Universe has more ties to Earth then I ever suspected. That my friend Spock really is more Vulcan then human and that he really does have greater ties to Earth then we ever knew. Now this alone would be enough to confuse and confound me. However learning that my father and mother not only knew but were close friends to Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda is a bomb shell. I sit here trying to remember if I ever meet them before this conference. Honestly I can not say. However they both did look familiar to me. Of course they are often in the Media as Sarek is an important man…er Vulcan and Amanda always draws attention. I blush as I recall I once had a child hood crush on her. She still is a handsome woman. Somehow….I always wondered how she could put up with Sarek. Well if she is Vulcan that might explain it. Maybe it was that mating drive of theirs? Seriously who could believe that a Vulcan willingly stayed on Earth so many years ago and married a human? Lord it sounds like a holo vid. Well it is late and I am tired. So I guess I will think more about this latter. The absolute worse thing is I can not share this knowledge with anyone. Not even Spock. How illogical is that?

End Log:

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

**Part 5 Sarek's POV G**

My son lives. It is hard to believe that I owe my life to my son and his friends. The idea that someone would seek to disrupt the Babel talks is highly disturbing. However there is a sort of logic to it. The Orions have always been a troubling species. Long before the humans ventured into space they have long been the bane of every civilized race. I am most disturbed however at the fact that they used an Andorian as a cover. While it is true that there has been peace for over a century it has not always been a secure one. Or perhaps I am simply offended on behalf of my friends Felix and Farina. Neither would be pleased at this outcome. I must when this log is finished secure a line to Earth. Felix must be warned. If there is one Orion mole there may well be others. I would hate for his people to be blamed for their treachery. Felix has long proved himself to be a useful ally. Pause Log 

It is clear that there is genuine friendship between Dr. McCoy and my son. I am gratified to see this. His parents were also once staunch supporters. It is regrettable that we did not keep in closer contact. We owed them much. Perhaps it is not to late to repay this debt? I must meditate on it. In any case My wife is as always correct the doctor must know the truth if only for Spock's safety.

END Log


	6. Chapter 6

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

Nurse Chapel's POV Personal Log Entry Part 6

It has been an other eventful day. (Pause)

Alright let me be honest here it has been a day from hell. Of course the stars of this day has to have been Vulcan. (Pause) Ok no cliché here but they do have the ears for it. (Pause)

I admit a fondness for Vulcan's. I admit it I love that damned Spock. How could he not tell the Captain that the Ambassador and his wife were his parents? Ok Mr. Spock is a private person we all know that but for Sagan's sake. I even felt bad for the Captain and dear log you know he drives me crazy with his sexest ways. (Pause)

OK maybe it is not my business but I swear….Spock's mother was scared to death she would lose no only her husband but her son and those two damned Vulcans just sat there and clamly said it was ok!! Sometimes I wonder How I could love so strange a creature. (Pause)

Then again I must be like Lady Amanda and find them just to fascinated to run from. I admit my feelings for Mr. Spock came about slowly but I am in love with him. Operating was hell on earth. I wanted to scream and rail but all I could do was help Dr. Mc Coy. Thank the Goddess they are all alright. (Pause)

Well Mr. Spock would say I was just being emotional. Well it is hardly my fault as I am only human. Just like his oh so human mother. It is a wonder Lady Amanda has not strangled her mate with his incessant teasing. Who said Vulcan's don't have a sense of Humor.

In the end I think I am even more hopelessly in love. Who could not love the selfless Spock and his family are wonderful as well. I guess I am just a lost cause. (Pause)

At least he is alive and well. Even if all I can ever be is his nurse then that is enough for me. I do not think he will ever see me as his father see's Lady Amanda. Spock is just to Vulcan for that.

End Log….


	7. Chapter 7

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

2007/12/9

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

Captain Kirk's POV-

Begin Log-

Now I remember why I hate diplomatic events. They never go smoothly. (Pause)

On the positive side we have gotten to meet Spock's family. The Ambassador and Lady Amanda seem like wonderful people.(Pause)

Of course Spock could have warned me. Then again he is a very private person. Perhaps I was just projecting my feelings onto him. He is my friend but then Vulcan's often see things differently then humans do. (Pause)

Perhaps I should try to be more understanding. Give him the room to be more open if he wishes. I know that he is the best first officer in the fleet and I don't want to make him wish to leave. However…. Maybe he could uses human insight. After all we humans are experts on emotion and it is clear this family has a lot for all their reserve. (Pause)

Ambassador Sarek is an impressive being one I hope to know better in time. Lady Amanda well she is beautiful. It is hard to believe she has a son Spock's age. I wonder if maybe she found him under a cabbage patch? Lol. Of course he never understand the joke. But really she looks like she is only in here early 30's not at all a woman of over 50. Then again … she have to be in tip top shape to keep up with a Vulcan. Their days are longer and their world a lot harsher then Earth. She is remarkable. Well at least the Doctor managed to save both her husband and son stubborn beings that they are. However I do not think she would have them any other way. It is clear she loves them both very much and they are both lucky bastards.

_End Log_

**The end for the moment…**


	8. Chapter 8

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

2008/3/4

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

Spock's POV

Spock's Personal Log-

It is clear that my mother is "Feeling Better." I have always known that my parents are close. (Pause Log)

It seems that their bond has endured. (Pause Log) It is also clear that my mother was very angry with my father. I still find it difficult to believe that he hid his condition from her. (Pause Log) I did not believe it was possible to block such a thing from a bond-mate. However it is clear that this condition of my father's truly frightened my mother. It has always been clear that my mother is dependant on my father. My mother depends on him deeply. (Pause Log)

I also know that my mother has always expected that my father would outlive her. It was a logical assumption. My mother is only human and Sarek is Vulcan. A healthy Vulcan male can easily live to be over 250 years old and Sarek was only 60 when he meet my mother. She logically believed he would live far past this. My Father is in his prime and this illness was unexpected. (Pause Log)

I to find it most disturbing that such a defect had not been discovered sooner. Doctor Mc Coy had a lot of choice words to say about the healers who missed this threat to my father health. (Pause Log) I must admit for that for once he is right. I believe that this must be brought to the attention to the healers that such a defect of the heart is running in the family line. Such a thing should have been addressed far sooner. This entire insident has caused great stress on she who is my mother and I am most displeased. Once more I find that I am causing strife between my parents. It has never been my intention to do this. (Pause Log)

I find that it has oddly eased the relationship between Sarek and myself. He despite his disapproval of my choice to join Starfleet seems to have approved of my choice to remain on duty. This choice has show Sarek that I do know what duty means. (Pause)

Spock looked over and noted his doctor was quietly talking to his mother.

I just hope in time my mother will understand that Duty is important. I know that to honor Sarek I must do my duty even if it had meant failing to help save his life. Duty is the essence of a Vulcan and I will always do my duty. The needs of the Many can and must always take precedence over the needs of the one. Even if it is the needs of a son to save his family.

End Log


	9. Chapter 9

-1**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

**2008/3/31**

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**A/N _:Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics_**

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott's Personal Log-

This has been a mission from Hell. It is not often that I write down my feelings. However the events of today have been most disturbing. My poor barnes have been pushed to the limit. It will take at least a fortnight to restore them to working order. Oh they will meet Star Fleet Specs in the time I told the Captain but it will be weeks before they are up to my standards. (Pause)

Montgomery Scott rose and went to pour himself a drink. He swirled the amber liquid around and then added more. He was truly in need of this drink. He could still not believe how close they had come to dying.

Begin Log- This whole mission has been one for the books. (Pause)

Scotty swallowed a drink.

Begin Log- First off we had to play ferry service. I have to agree with the Captain that is no real task for Enterprise. (Pause)

Scotty took a bite of his now cold Haggis. He ordered the meal because well he was in need of comfort food right now.

Begin Log-

I should have known it be no simple mission. We stopped to pick up several important dignitaries not the least of which were Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and his wife Lady Amanda Grayson. They have long been two of the Federations most celebrated couples. There is no one in the Galaxy that has not been aware of their relationship. I myself really have never been one for gossip but…. Even I was fascinated by their marriage. After all Amanda Grayson was and is still one of the most beautiful human women I have ever seen. I admit to having a bit of a crush on her as a young man. (Pause Log)

Begin Log-

Of course like everyone else I had no idea how important these people were to certain members of our crew. (Pause) _Damn I need a refill. _Scotty pours more whiskey into his tumbler.

Begin Log- I mean Dr. Amanda Grayson comes from one of the most powerful families on Earth. There are few who could claim as much influence as she does. While we no longer have royalty on Earth Dr. Grayson is the closest we have. I still remember the shock the world faced when those to got married. It was like a fairy tale. (Pause)

Begin Log-

Well we beamed them aboard not expecting anything other then the normal diplomatic song and dance. Then the Captain thinking he be kind offered to let Mr. Spock go down and visit his family. I almost feel sorry for the Captain. He surely stepped in it on that one.

Alarms sounded and Scotty cursed. _Damn can I not get five minutes_--

I will return to finish this. It seems Me Barnes are crying.

End Log


	10. Chapter 10

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

**Friday, May 16, 2008**

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**A/N _:Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics_**

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

**Part 10 Me. Scott's Log Part 2**

Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott's Personal Log-

Personal Log:

Some days I really wonder why I every wanted to be an engineer. Is it to much to ask to simply have a day or two to rebuild my Bairns? It is not as if this is simply a fliter. No Warp drive is not some internal combustion engine you can beat up and abuse. (Pause) Seriously, you would think that a starship captain would know that proper maintenance is essential to keep these beauties running like the fine machines that they are. Captain Kirk expects miracles from me. I wonder what will na happen when I can na pull it off one day? (Pause) Well Maybe I don na want to know. (Pause) Alright I know what will happen we will all be dead. Aye it is up to me and my team to keep Enterprise and her engines in tune and purring like a kitten. I swear one day I am going to rewrite the book on engines so maybe just maybe the captain will listen to me. (Pause)

On a more positive note it seems that Mr. Spock has managed to save the Ambassador's life while still doing his duty. (Pause) As if there was any doubt he would do his job. There are not many people I count on to be a rock solid, But Mr. Spock and the Captain are among them. Alright I admit I trust the doctor and Uhura and perhaps Sulu and even the Pavel to be there. Who else would be so duty bound as Mr. Spock. I know I would have not been so strong as to risk my father. I have to say Chapel's idea to trick Spock worked. Of course if he ever learns it was her idea there will be hell to pay. (Pause) It is a good thing McCoy is claiming that idea and the Captain. It seems our chief nurse knows a certain Vulcan quite well. Aye she does. It is just a shame that he does not see what a fine lass she is. (Pause) Well he is Vulcan and I suppose they chose their mates logically. At least all is back to normal on the ship or what we call normal the everyday insanity that is life on Enterprise. I know I would na trade this ship or crew for all the platinum in the Universe.

(End Log)


	11. Chapter 11

**Saturday, August 30, 2008**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**A/N _:Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics_**

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

**Part 11 Reparations PG**

Sarek's Log-

Begin Log-

I am being released from Sickbay today. I admit to being most gratified at that fact. I have missed being with she. I know that my son believes that I do not need his mother. (Pause)

I often find that is it hard for me to express my "Feelings for Amanda" .She is as always correct that I have been a poor example to Spock. I never intended him to believe that there was no connection between a husband and his wife. (Pause) I just did not wish to disappoint my son. I wanted him to see me as the perfect Vulcan. The irony is that I am truly a poor example. A truly wise father would have found a way to support his son's choices. Now we are locked into a battle of wills that we cannot free ourselves from. My point is and always has been logical. (Pause) Spock cannot and should never be risked. It is not that he is simply my son. A son who has made me very proud. No he is more and always has been the key to the future. Spock is the future of not only Vulcan but the Federation itself. Spock is proof of IDIC if only he could understand.

If only…. Perhaps I should have tried for a second child.

Perhaps then Spock would not feel so compelled to prove himself as a Vulcan.

However after Amanda lost our daughter she was so ill. How could I risk her? She is my very heart and Soul. If I ever lose her…..

I must stop being so emotional it is hardly something to concern myself with. If the events of the past days have shown me nothing else it is that I am as likely to die first as she. (Pause)

I wonder if it is illogical to wish that I go first? Yes it is not logical for my passing would surely end my beloveds life. I sensed her fear her terror at my weakness. I could tell she strained to send me her strength. If I die we are so connected that I think she will follow me. I could never wish this. Yet how could I be able to go on without her? I would surely wish to follow her. Logic has no place with love and I do so love Amanda. I love her and Spock enough to anger them with my over protection. I wonder if all Vulcan males feel so helpless in regard to their family? (Pause)

I will do all I can to keep them both safe. I believe that Amanda is correct we must trust Leonard McCoy. His family has been an allied house for years. It seems it is time to renew those bonds. (Pause) He shall be needed to keep Spock safe. So I shall see he and this ship get all the supplies and support they need. A specialist shall be arranged. (Pause)

Also if he is to do this for my family I believe I shall owe him support as well. My research shows he has a daughter. She is struggling on Earth. (Pause) I believe it is time for me to take action there. She is a fine woman and she could use a mate. I believe Rordans' son Rory is looking for a mate. He will make a perfect match and the young lady will be protected and cared for. I will arrange for them to meet at once. In the event that this is not sufficient I do believe a job offer is needed. Daniel said the home farms needs a manager. Jo Anna McCoy is a perfect match for the position. I believe I will have Daniel offer her the job in Carbon Creek. It will allow us to ensure she is well cared for and safe. It will also facilitate the courtship with Rory. Yes that will be a good way to ensure we honor our obligation to Dr. McCoy. I am saddened that we failed to protect him properly. However we will not fail his daughter. Besides it would be most pleasing to Amanda to have him become family even if only in a distant connection. Perhaps she will be more forgiving then.

Ah my wife comes to escort me to our quarters. I shall end this log for now. I can only hope my actins please her. I would not wish our bond to suffer for may failure to warn her of my illness.

End Log


	12. Chapter 12

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**A/N **_**:Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes**

**Part 12 Logical Reasons ****PG**

**Personal Log-**

**Uncle Sarek's plan is most interesting. I spoke with my own father about the possibility of matching Rory with this Jo Anna McCoy. My Father Garak thinks the match will be most useful. I tend to agree and so do both Uncle Daniel and Aunt T'Mara. The young lady is at the top of her field and seems to come from a very good family. It may also be in her best interests. Perhaps we can help heal the breach between her and her father. While I have never met this Dr. McCoy Spock spoke highly of his abilities as a doctor. That alone is a solid point in her favor. Spock is not often impressed with humans. Not that he would admit to it of course. Daniel is correct the job will be perfect for Jo Anna even if the match cannot be arranged. I admit I like the idea of the match. I think having a human mate would be best for my son. I love him dearly but his controls are not the strongest. He would be far more at ease with a human mate. Besides she is a lovely girl. He could do far worse in that area. Of course Father grumps that we could have matched him with a Romulan. But as T'Mara said that would be rather difficult given the current relations between all of our peoples. Poor father I think despite his love for our family he does sometimes miss his homeland. (Pause)**

**I have received a letter from T'Sia Amanda. She has warned us not to be too obvious in our match making. I swear she knows us to well. I am really not so ham fisted. I will allow my beloved to introduce them at work. The rest will be up to my son. I just hope he makes a good impression before Jo Anna listened to the gossip. I swear Rory was as bad as James T Kirk in the relationship department. Then again he was the one who asked for help in finding a mate. I hope this means he is ready to settle down and is willing to listen to the wise council of his elders. (Pause)**

**Well Log I must go as a com has come in. It seems Jo Anna McCoy has arrived. I should send a com to Sarek and Amanda. I am certain they will be most pleased.**

**End Log**

**--**

**Begin Log-**

**I cannot believe I am here. Carbon Creek is a beautiful place. Who would ever guess a small town doctor of botany like myself would ever get an invitation to c come here. It is absolutely amazing. I drove in with an escort and I have to say I am glad that Lt. Dorian was driving. I mean it is amazing. It is like stepping back in time. The city is perfect. I wish my mother could see it. I am betting Dad would like it too. He always said he was a small time doctor. I just wish I knew how I got the invitation. I wonder if Dad had anything to do with it. Maybe I am being overly paranoid. I know he loves me but he is pushing it. I know he wants to mend fences but I am not sure I can ever forgive him for leaving. (Pause) Then again Mom was cruel to him. (Pause) Maybe...**

**Anyway I am coming into the city proper oh my God I cannot believe what I am seeing. It is not possible. Those plants have been. (Pause) Log if I write down what I have just seen well...It is an impossible. Maple trees have been extinct for about 100 years. Yet they line the streets here. How? Log I have to end this as we are coming to the Labs. I swear this is impossible. I will find the answers and right now I do not care if Dad did somehow get me this place. I have to explore it. If it is true then...Then we can restore the trees to the Earth. OMG the Grayson family are the guardians we have all heard about. This could change everything. **

**End Log**

**Sarek's Log-**

**It seems that we were correct. JoAnna McCoy is most pleased to be called to Carbon Creek. The maple trees from Vulcan seem to have caught her interest. At least now she knows why we needed her. She is going to be able to help us reintroduce them to Earth. It will be Vulcan's gift to her allies. I know that Amanda is most pleased with this plan. She has wanted to do this thing for many years. I am gratified she is happy with our decision to help JoAnna. It seems she has seen that is my suggestion was indeed based on Logic.**

**End Log**

**A/N: The Maple Tree reference is because a friend of mine Linda wrote a nice piece using them in an Enterprise Fic. I hope she sees this one and likes it. It is meant to honor her great piece.**

**Lisa**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**A/N **_**:Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes**

Part 13 Matches

Amanda's Log-

(Begin Log-)

Well we are back on Earth. I can hardly believe we are here at this time. However I admit to being glad of it. It seems that T'Pau is most interested in the match between Rory and JoAnna McCoy. I still cannot believe she has ordered us to Earth to check the progress. Then again it is logical in a way. She wants to ensure that Garak's children and grandchildren are all bonded to allied houses. It seems she had her concerns about the possibility of Garak trying to arrange a match with a Romulan. I myself find that idea highly unlikely or I did until T'Mara noted that there were several new Romulan agents on earth. Three of which were female. Adrianna was not pleased with that. It was rather amusing to see her toss that one female out the window for daring to try to seduce Garak. Really you would think that they would have given the poor girl some proper intelligence on our family. I mean really none of us will share our mates. Fortunately Garak seems to like JoAnna and he does not trust the Romulans with his family. I wonder if that means he is finally becoming one of us? Sarek actually smiled when I suggested that. I suppose it was as close to a humorous joke as a Vulcan could get. Of course he said Garak would shoot me if I suggested that fact. It is not as if I am so foolish as to suggest it. Really sometimes I think Sarek is so dense.

(-End Log-)

Garak's Log-

Damn it the Elements. When did it happen? Was it always going to? When did I come to trust the Vulcans more than my own people? (Pause)

Garak poured himself a glass of ale (Begin log)

I suppose it is all Adrianna's fault and even Rordan's. I admit it I love them both. Damn it they are my family and a Romulan never goes against that. I guess I did make my choice all those years ago. (Pause)

Garak swallows his drink. (Begin Log)

Maybe it is just that the females they sent are so cold. I admit humans grow on you and so do Vulcans. Damn it I even like those blue skinned Andorians. It is all Adrianna and Amanda's fault they have corrupted me. Well I like the human they have chosen for Rory. The simple fact is a Romulan female would chew him up and spit him out. An Andorian would wear him out and a Vulcan well he does not have the control for that. So my grandson my almost human grandson must have a human mate. Well at least she comes from an allied house and her father is a healer not a warrior for all of being a part of that thrice damned Star Fleet. I suppose it could be worse. He could have fallen for a Klingon.

(-End log-)


	14. Chapter 14

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**A/N **_**:Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes**

Part 14 The Announcement

Dr. Leonard McCoy poured himself a stiff drink. He picked up the PADD and sat don at his desk to read the letter again. He could not believe what he was reading how had it happened? When had his baby girl grown up into a woman?

The Letter-

Dear Dad,

I know it has been a while since I wrote you. I am so sorry for that. The thing is I have some wonderful news. I just got a job offer in Carbon Creek. Can you believe it! This is the best thing to ever happen to me. Do you know that my research is going to be fully funded by the Grayson's. I still am in shock. Dad just think I have been promised an unlimited budget. I even get a house is town. Dad you just have to take leave and come and visit. I miss you a lot. Please write me back soon. Oh no I am late. I have to go my cab is here. I am heading to the shuttle port. I have a shuttle in 15 minutes. Got to go now I am late, Dad please come visit. I miss you a lot. Dr. Grayson said my research is top notch. I am going to be working with Nighthawk. Can you believe it he won the Nobel prize last year and he wants to work with me. I am so excited. Please come and give me some moral support.

Jo

Leonard sipped his drink. He did not believe in coincidences. Someone had taken Jo under their wing and it was disturbing. He set the letter down and started his personal Log-

Computer Star Log-

I know my kid is brilliant in her field. (Pause)

Yet somehow this feels like a set up. A payback or something, am I paranoid? (Pause)]

Why do I feel like Dr. Grayson-Lady Amanda has arranged this for my daughter as payment for helping her husband and son? What else is going on? Something more is I can feel it in my bones. (Pause)

He took a long drink-

I think maybe Lady Amanda wants to make our ties stronger. I talked to dad and it is true. He was their personal doctor for several years and Mother and he were their friends. I still do not remember it. (Pause)

I wish I did. I so wish dad had would send me those pictures. Imagine Spock on a bear skinned rug. LOL.

Seriously more is going on. I just wish I knew what.

End Log


	15. Chapter 15

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**2009-03-16**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense as this work is set in that universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**A/N **_**:Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes**

**Part 15-**

**Personal Log James T. Kirk**

**Computer Begin Log-**

**I have to admit I am bored. It has been over a month since the Babel incident and it has been far to peaceful. Ok maybe totally as Spock and McCoy are back to their normal verbal sparing. To think we could have lost that.... (Pause)**

**Begin-**

**I suppose we have all become complacent. It is all to easy at times like this to forget how dangerous our profession truly is. (Pause)**

**On days like today when I am merely sitting in the officer club watching Spock and McCoy spar verbally of course I forget that we could at any moment be sent into a pitched battle. I suppose this is the reason Ambassador Sarek seems so set against Spock remaining in Star Fleet. It occurs to me that I really do not know my crewmates as well as I thought I did. (Pause) **

**Begin-**

**Am I really that self absorbed that it never occurred to me to learn more about their families? Or is it more that I do not want to know for fear I will be envious of them? Neither option is appealing to me. I would hate to think I could be so selfish. Yet it is true that I really do not want to know. Maybe I am afraid it will bring home just how alone I am? (Pause)**

**Begin-**

**That is not true either. I have Sam and I even have Riley. While the ensign is not family technically he is.... He represents a part of my past. Maybe it is why I wanted him here. He is the closest thing I have to a little brother. Damn it all he is good at his job too. So maybe it is not nepotism per say.... No I am not so shallow as to not want my crew to have close families. Maybe it is just ... I was to busy to think about it. Lord knows my duties keep me busy. In many way Enterprise is my life, I do not think anyone loves this ship as much as I do other then perhaps Mr. Scott but he would say Enterprise is his bairn. (Soft chuckle) Maybe he would simply just claim the engines leaving ****me the rest? (Pause Log)**

**Begin-**

**Maybe I simply wanted the crew to be as absorbed in this ship as I am. I would say I always believed Spock was similar in his views to the ship. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Or maybe it was because he was here first as were so many of the others that I simply assumed they would love this ship as I do? (Pause)**

**Begin0**

**In the end It is clear I need to get to know my people better. That mistake with the Ambassador could have been a real incident had he and Spock not been estranged. I really must stay on the top of things better. (Pause)**

**Begin-**

**I better go see what is going on (Pause Log)**

**Loud arguing-**

"**Leonard what are you and Spock arguing about now?"**

"**Jim come here I have to show you this?"**

"**Doctor I refuse to allow it!" Spock said almost shouting.**

**Kirk walked over and said "What has you so agitated Spock?"**

"**I am not agitated Captain. I merely have no wish to—"**

**He was cut off by McCoy "Come on Spock you have to agree to come. It is just a visit. Your mom wants you there."**

"**Spock what is he talking about. Lady Amanda wants you to visit Vulcan of course we can arrange that." I say,**

"**No Jim not Vulcan. Earth." McCoy said with a grin. "We got an invite to Carbon Creek."**

**Begin Log-  
**

**To say I was stunned computer is the understatement of the year. More so when Uhura came rushing in with orders to go to Earth. It seemed Lady Amanda pulled some strings. It seems I may yet learn more about two of my crew's families. Lady Amanda has arranged for Myself, Spock and Dr. McCoy to all visit Carbon Creek as her guests. Well maybe I can learn if the rumors are true. I wonder if my family really is connected to the Grayson family. I did learn one thing. Dr. McCoy is a proud father as his daughter JoAnne just got a coveted spot in the research center. Maybe I will find out that we are all related. Would that not be great thing. **

**End Log-**


	16. Chapter 16

2009-03-30

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

**Rating : PG-13 For Language**

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

**Part 16**

Mestral disconnected the com link. He knew Amanda was annoyed with him. However he had his reasons for acting as he was. As strange as it seemed he was actually protecting Spock. It had been a hard choice to keep the youth from knowing everything about his family on Earth. However it had been decided that it was necessary. In time the young man would learn about the connection Earth had to Vulcan however recent events made it vital to maintain security of the home place. He hated that they were losing so many of their people to the humans and their outer colonies. It was however understandable given the sudden resurgence of anti-alien feelings. Many just did not want to risk their families and with the increased ties to Vulcan many were able to return home as well. It was he thought ironic that a human would give the refuges a way home. However Amanda Grayson's bonding and marriage with Sarek of Vulcan had allowed humans to migrate to Vulcan. Many of those that had fled years earlier were going back. Or at least their decedents were. Many wanted to at least try to integrate their values to the greater Vulcan society. Mestral accepted it because it was a way for his people to create the links they needed to forge peace.

Mestral Log-

Begin Log-

My conversation with Lady Amanda was most enlightening. It is clear she is very human. I fear Sarek must truly have his hands full with her. My great-grandchild is highly gifted but it seems she is not seeing the larger picture. Or at least she is more concerned for her son. I can understand that even if it is illogical. Spock is still a child and he does not need to be pressured at this time. He needs to explore his human side and the Fleet is the best place for that. (Pause)

Begin-

We will set the pieces on the board and Spock will play them. However it is early stages yet. In time he will be the King but for now I must keep the pawns in play to protect him. Peace will not be simple and it will take time. The Knights are in play and the Rook well he is playing his part as well. Of course Garak would hate being called that but at least he is not a pawn. Reunification is the goal with Vulcan and Romulus and we will do it with Spock's help but only in time. For now he must learn to embrace his humanity and then we can reunite with Vulcan. Of course I wish he was bonding with a Romulan as that alliance would be far more use but Sarek chose T'Pring. What he was thinking is beyond even my logic to see. However it is a father's right. One must hope he chose well and that he knows something we do not. She is a cold Vulcan and makes me concerned for Surak's houses future. However she is healthy and intelligent so perhaps she can change. If not then.... we will find a better choice. She can always be removed if she does not suit our needs. We have wealth enough to make her walk away if we must.

END Log


	17. Chapter 17

**2009-05-12**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings then this story will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Rating: PG-13 For Language**

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_**A/N: People's Thoughts and their Telepathy is in Italics**_

**Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.**

**IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB**

**Part 17**

**Amanda sighed as she hung up the com. Mestral could be so trying. At times he was even more Vulcan then her mate. However he had the Colony to consider so she accepted he would naturally be conservative in his approach. She was a part of Vulcan society but the Grayson family still had firm roots on Earth. They had to move with care if the original plan of her forefather was to come to be. His namesake was merely being careful to ensure that would indeed happen.**

**Amanda's Log-**

**The elder has refused to allow me to tell Spock the truth. It is rather ironic given that my son has been to the home place often. However he has never connected it to the Vulcan side of his family. I wonder if perhaps those in the home place are more human now then Vulcan? Of course we have been intermarrying for many years. Then again it was Mestral's plan for IDIC to come to fruitarian. The need to appear human has f course reduced many of our people's emotional controls. Perhaps we should examine this. I will meditate on the problem latter tonight.**

**End Log**

**Mestral's log-**

**Amanda will see the logic of my orders. However she does make some valid points. I must meditate on them to be certain my choices are wise. The transfers have begun and soon Spock will have many allies and family close to him. We have also ensured that he will be assigned to Enterprise. I have every confidence that Christopher will ensure his safety. I have every confidence that Spock will make a fine officer. He is the future of our family in the fleet. I am really pleased that Lady T'Pol followed my advice and sponsored him over Sarek's objections. Sarek is a fine Vulcan and his wife a fine lady but their wishes must come second to the needs of the People. Both will see in time that my orders are for the benefit of all the peoples in the Alpha quadrant. Peace is essential to ensuring IDIC and my grandsires wishes for all sentient beings to be one family.**

**End Log**


	18. Chapter 18

**June 4,2009**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings then this story will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Part 18**

Captain Log-

We are heading to Earth for some intelligence briefings. At least that is what our orders say. (Pause)

However I am certain that we are going home because Amanda Grayson has requested that certain members of my crew visit her at Carbon Creek. In my many years as a Star Ship Captain I have meet many powerful and influential people. That is part of the job and I am used to those people influencing the way things run. (Pause)

I would have expected this kind of a result from a request from T'Pau of Vulcan. Hell we have first hand experience with that lady's power and influence. She saved us all from a court martial when Spock had to attend his wedding. I would perhaps even expect such power from a request by Sarek of Vulcan to have weight. Yet this request is not coming from a Vulcan by rather from a very human woman. (Pause)

I deeply respect Dr. Amanda Grayson, She is a lovely lady. Yes she is married to the Vulcan Ambassador but surely that would not give her such power? Or does it? Some how I feel I am missing an important piece of this puzzle. (Pause)

If you had asked me about my second in command before this last few months I would have said I knew him fairly well. I know his being Vulcan made our friendship different then it might be with a fellow human but it never mattered. I knew that when the chips were down Spock would have my back. He was / is and honorable man. (Pause)

Now I wonder how well I know him at all. First I never knew he was engaged. Well that fact shocked everyone even poor Nurse Chapel. I know if she had known she would have not....well that hardly matters. Perhaps I am thinking in to human of terms? The question remains however do I really know my friend? Who is Spock of Vulcan?

I knew he had a human mother but ...Why did he not tell me who she was or who his father was. (Pause)

Of course I am an idiot not realizing he must be important If T'Pau herself officiated was to his wedding. I have done some research and Spock family is very powerful. I am not talking about the Vulcan family either. That alone is enough to make one stand up and take notice. My first officer is for all intentions purposes a royal prince. He is heir to the House of Surak after his father. Yet he chose to serve in Star Fleet against his father's and one presumes his mother's wishes. How could they even think of allowing it? Starfleet must be nuts! (Pause)

His mother's connections are even more impressive. Well to me at least. She is a Grayson. Members of her family have served in Star Fleet from the beginning. Hell she even has connections of her own to Vulcan even if it is by marriage. Spock is related to over half the crew of the original NX01 Enterprise including both Admiral Archer, Tucker and of course Admiral T'Pol. How he is not commanding his own ship by now is a mystery to me. (Pause)

So that brings me back to my point why are we heading to Carbon Creek? What is Lady Amanda planning? She also wants to see Dr. McCoy though why I have no idea. (Pause)

Who are these people really? What does this all mean for my crew and ship and for our friendship? Why does it feel like there is more going on then I ever thought possible? I guess only time will tell what will happen. I just hope it does not mean the end of our friendship.

End log


	19. Chapter 19

**2009-06-16**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings then this story will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Part 19**

**T'Mara Head of Security for Ambassador Sarek and mate of Daniel Uncle to Spock.**

**T'Mara's log-**

**Begin-**

**T'Sia Amanda has brought the Enterprise crew to Carbon Creek as our families guests. Daniel seems excited as he is a long time fan of this crew. My mate has volunteered to help lead his nephews crew around the Home Place. (Pause)**

**I will admit that the crew of Enterprise has had a long and distinguished record. Of course it can be said that our family has played a significant role in that. (Pause)**

**It was however a sad day when Christopher had to turn his ship over to James T. Kirk. It is not that the human is a bad captain it is just that he is so brash. I watched him today and the human is very arrogant and cocky. (Pause) **

**Perhaps I am being overly concerned but I am concerned for Spock's well being. Spock is vital to our people's future and this human seems so casual with him. There is an overly familiarity and almost possessiveness that I cannot like. (Pause)**

**Daniel said it is because he is a captain and considers Spock his crew and friend. I cannot see how Spockam could see such a being as a friend but it is clear he values this Kirk. I am concerned at the interest the Captain is showing. It is clear he is curious to why he and his crew have been invited here. (Pause)**

**I do hope T'Sia Amanda knows what she is doing. Curiosity about this colony is not in our best interests. (Pause)**

**The proposed match between JoAnna McCoy and Rory is a good one however. My godson has been very wild and uncontrolled in his passions. He is far to human. I am fond of him but it is clear he needs a steady hand. It is also clear he desires a human mate. I believe that T'Sia Amanda is correct that finding such a mate in an allied house is wise.(Pause)**

**It is just too bad we had to have Captain Kirk here at this time. Then again perhaps T'Sia Amanda has a plan to find him a mate as well? I know several of our women seem to find him charming. (Pause)**

**I suppose it would be one way to ensure Spock is once more secure on Enterprise. (Pause)**

**I wonder who T'Sia Amanda has in mind? Perhaps Dr. Marcus would do. She is very disciplined and seems ready to settle down. In any case we will watch Kirk and keep Spock safe and with luck have Dr. McCoy's family make a formal alliance with the our family. In any case we have to be careful. Hiding in plain sight has never been easy and with all these strangers here we must be ever vigilant. (Pause)**

**Time will tell if this new crew of Enterprise will be as faithful to us as the previous one was. Of course we must have a care. It would not due for the Captain or Spock to realize over half his crew belongs to Spock by blood or allied ties. That discovery could prove most problematic. I only wish the elders would allow us to tell Spockam the truth. (Pause)**

**He must soon take his place as our leader. It might make his choices of a new bond mate easier if he knew the truth. However for now we will merely keep him safe as we always have.**

**Whatever plan the elders have there must be some Logic we do not see. I must go now as our guests will soon be here for dinner.**

**End Log**


	20. Chapter 20

**7/1/09**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings then this story will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Part 20**

**Personal Log Spock-**

**We have arrived at Carbon Creek with Dr. McCoy. It is clear he is most eager to see his daughter. (Pause)**

**I have researched this child and she seems to be highly gifted and intelligent. It is clear she takes after her father in her passions for her work. It may be said that the doctor and I have had our differences.(Pause)**

**However one thing is most certain. He is one of the best in his field and it is clear that his daughter has also become a leader in her own chosen profession. I am gratified to learn she has secured a place here at Carbon Creek. I am most certain she will distinguish herself and help expand the knowledge base of her field. **

**I am however curious at our being invited here. It has been many years since I last visited the compound. I admit that this is the one place on Earth that I am truly at peace with. While the weather is not the Vulcan norm the people here are intriguing. Unlike most humans they seem to respect privacy and the need to simply go about ones daily tasks with little or no interruption. They are efficient and clear thinking. Most actually seem to have a logical turn of mind. (Pause)**

**Perhaps it is because they have so often interacted with Vulcans? In any case I anticipate a fruitful visit. **

**On a more personal note Mother, Father and I have been invited to visit the elders of this place. I am most interested in this as they are distantly related. I hope to learn more about my human family while here. It occurred to me recently that I have much to learn about my mother's family. While I can trace my family history on my father's side to Surak I am less fluent in my mother's family. Being here at Carbon Creek gives me time to examine the family archives. I would learn as much as I can about her family because my mother is as important to me as my father. While I have chosen to walk the way of a Vulcan I can never forget that I too am part Human. Perhaps seeing who my ancestors were will help me reconcile both sides of my nature and allow me to become a whole being. (Pause)**

**Recent events have made me realize that until I can understand all of my nature I will find not real peace. Perhaps the lack of this is why my bond-mate rejected me? If that is the case then I must correct this problem before choosing another. (Pause)**

**In any event I am most pleased at being here. I will have a chance to reconnect with my family here on Earth and perhaps even begin the process of finding a new bond-mate. After all Carbon Creek has a large Vulcan population due to the Research hospital and Star Fleet.**

**END Personal Log.**


	21. Chapter 21

**2009-08-04**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings then this story will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Part 21**

**Mestral's log-**

**It seems my great-grandchild has arrived with her family. I am most pleased with this. However for all our sakes she will call me uncle. It is not something she approves of. However now is not the time to explain about our colony here on Earth. While Spock has many fine qualities he is bound by his oath to Star Fleet and we will not force him to choose. Perhaps it was wrong of me to not force the issue all those years ago. However Sarek had made some sound and logical arguments. The timing was simply not right. Unlike many of our young Spock had trouble shielding at a young age. It would have been rather problematic if our secret had gotten out then. (Pause)**

**It is rather ironic however that this lack of control comes from the House of Surak. I must admit it was amusing to see Sarek stutter about this. I know it is not seemly to be arrogant about our gifts but it was refreshing to be able to prove we are as strong Vulcan as our cousins in the stars. The genetic anomalies that allow Spock to lose control was of course adjusted. However the choice to remain silent about our presence here had already been made. (Pause)**

**So now we will have the fiction of only being a family ally. Of course this could prove useful as well. I will be able to observe Spock without his becoming nervous or agitated. Unfortunately many of our young ones seem to become concerned when I approach them. My mate seems to think it is because of my rank. Of this I am uncertain however it will give me a chance to evaluate this son of our line. (Pause)**

**The match between Rory and Joanna seems to be proceeding well. It is my hope that a marriage will occur. It would be most beneficial if the McCoy house was more formally tied to ours.**

**END Log.**

**Part 22**

**Amanda's Journal-**

**Well we are home. Lord I have missed this place. Sarek and I are currently sitting under a Maple tree. He is sipping some spiced tea and I am indulging in a coffee chino. Lord I missed these. The weather is a cool 85 degrees. Ok now I definitely sound Vulcan. It is far cooler then I am used to and the breeze is wonderful. Grandfather of course is still being stubborn. I swear he could give lessons to Sarek. (Pause)  
**

**Oh well at least we are home for a while. I so love this place. I have so many happy childhood memories. I do hope I can show Spock's friends around some. I know Mr. Scott will love the museum and the old replica NX-01. I am also reasonably certain Lt. Uhura would enjoy the arts center. Spock says she is a gifted musician and it would be wonderful to hear her play. I am certain we can convince her to sit in on a set or two. After all she would not be the only human playing a Vulcan instrument. It will be fun to see her reaction to that. (Pause)**

**I see Captain Kirk, and the others coming over to join us so I shall end this log for now.**

**End Log-**


	22. Chapter 22

**2009-08-20**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings then this story will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Part 23**

**Notya Uhura's Personal Log-**

**Today has been most rewarding. I know many consider me simply to be an overly ranked telephone operator. However I am skilled in many languages and customs. I know it may seem petty but it is hard to be constantly underestimated and under valued. I know that Star Fleet does not really understand how difficult a job communications truly is. So often this job is ignored especially since the invention of the Universal translator. However I still believe that those that perform my job are a vital part of the ship's crew. Perhaps that is why today was so rewarding. Today I got to utilize all of my training and skills. This made the day very enjoyable to me. (Pause)**

**The Captain, Dr. McCoy and I being given a tour of the compound by Lady Amanda and Spock's Aunt Lady T'Mara it was wonderful to be able to understand so many differing languages. So many languages were heard as we walked around the town. I never realized the diversity that this place must have. Of course I should have given that so many people come here to do research in so many differing fields. Maybe it is simply that I was not raised here in North America. I suppose if I had been I would know more about this place. It is very similar to Cario in the level of interchange between people and knowledge. (Pause)**

**Of course I am not the only one who failed to consider how many differing cultures might be present. The Captain never considered this and it fell to me to play interpreter. I think at last he sees how skilled I am at my job. The doctor of course was charming as ever. He complimented me and said he wished he had my skills. Even Captain Kirk said he was glad I was along because he was certain he would have not been able to communicate as well without me. I know that the Captain was glad that I was here to help ask his questions. It is clear to me he will be asking for some of those Russian upgrades for the holo-decks. Chekhov will be excited to learn his people's genius will be displayed on our ship. Of course he will never let us live that down. (Pause)**

**Lady Amanda seemed very fluent in many different languages. I of course expected her to speak Vulcan but was rather surprised to hear her switch to Russian, Spanish and what I believe was Mohawk. It seems that Mr. Spock's intelligence comes from both side of his family. She was able to help with some of the questions the captain had. This place has so many people who are experts in so many areas that can improve life aboard our ship. The Captain was not about to let language get in the way of making Enterprise an even better ship then it already is. So we both had a work out in getting him his answers.(Pause)**

**Tonight I have been invited to join a musical presentation. I am so looking forward to this time. I was rather surprised to learn that many people here play interments form many worlds. It seems that Vulcan has long influenced this area's musical tastes. I admit being rather pleased at the prospect of not being the only human to play a Vulcan instrument. I am told that Mr. Spock will join us in the concert. It should be most enjoyable because he is one of the most skilled lyres I have ever heard. (Pause)**

**I am so glad we were called here this trip is almost like a vacation. I have a feeling it will prove most enlightening.**

**End Log**

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wednesday, October 14, 2009**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings then this story will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Part 24**

**Dr. McCoy's Log-**

**Begin Log-**

**I am now almost certain that we have been called to Carbon Creek by Lady Amanda. I know it may seem impossible but there is little doubt in my mind that she wields a great deal of influence her in this community. I suppose it really should not surprise me because she is a Grayson but...I never really considered that Spock came from two such influential families. (Pause)**

**The odd thing is I have a feeling he never understood this as well. I have to admit I have some trepidation watching my daughter being escorted around by that young man Rory. He is a very handsome fellow and it is clear he is used to having females fawn all over him.(Pause) Perhaps I am being unfair but Joanna is my daughter and I do not want her hurt by some player. Really he seems almost as smooth as James Kirk for all his being younger and that does not appease the father in me at all. However it is more than clear my little girl is smitten. Damn it all...**

**End Log**

**Begin Log- All right I admit it I am being overly protective. Jo is a woman after all and a doctor but damn it she my little girl. When did she grow up on me? I swear it seems like yesterday she was playing on the swing and complaining that Billy Turner stole a kiss. Somehow I have a feeling Rory there will take far more than that and expect it as his due. (Pause) Yet the way he looks at her it is as if she is the most precious thing in the world to him. It is almost as if he thinks she is his. Damn it all she my daughter not a possession. I know that look where have I seen it before? (Pause)**

**Ok enough of my ranting for now. On the positive side it seems that Joanna has everything she could want to do her research. She is brilliant if I do say so myself. She is the best thing I ever did and looking at her now I would not change a thing. She is worth everything I went through. My girl beautiful and intelligent and it is clear she found a place here. I suppose I will just have to accept that part of the package of Joanna finding a home her is that Rory fellow. He looks at her like he owns her. However if he is who she wants I will try to be happy for her. Lord knows maybe if had been have as attentive.... anyway she has to be happy and that is all that matters to me. I just wish I could get over the feeling that more is going on here then I know. (Pause)**

**Damn it that it.... I am an idiot how did I miss it? I mean pointy ears? Rory he is part Vulcan how the hell did I miss that! Damn it to hell Amanda arranged the match for her kinsmen and picked my human daughter... oh hell...It could be worse she could have decided to match Joanna with Spock. He is my friend but I would never want him as a son-in-law he be too damned logical for my Jo.**

**End Log.**

**A/N: Here a small snippet for everyone who has reviewed. Thanks again it helps make me want to write. **

**Fire**


	24. Chapter 24

**Monday, December 14, 2009**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings then this story will not make a lot of sense.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**IDIC-JTB**

**Part 25**

**Uhura's Log**

**This trip to Carbon Creek has been fascinating. I never thought I would be in a place where so many languages were spoken so easily. Carbon Creek has long been a center for learning here on Earth. The Academy here takes only the best and brightest the world has to offer. It is also a center for Star Fleet research and development. There are so many different beings walking around speaking so many languages. It is amazing to see. I have so far picked out over thirty earth languages some of which I was taught were extinct. It is clear that is not the case. (Pause)**

**I wonder why the people here switch from language to language. I doubt most people are even aware that they go from standard to Spanish to Vulcan and then back to standard. It is the most interesting thing I have ever heard. I do wish I could stay here and study for a while. I swear I could write a second dissertation on the languages spoken here. Oh well I suppose that to do that I would have to leave Enterprise and as interesting as this place is that stupid ship is home and the crew is my family. **

**I have to admit it was fun to watch Mr. Spock today. He was lecturing the children at the recreation center about the way we store food on the ship. It seems that his lecture was packed full. The children clearly are all eager to go out and explore the universe. Spock seems to be some sort of celebrity here. Then again his family did help build this town so it is only natural he seem important. I do not think he ever considered that he might have a place here on Earth as well as on Vulcan. I like the idea that Spock might one day call Earth home. He is a good first officer and a great friend. I know he often thinks of himself a only being Vulcan maybe his time here will remind him he is human too. I can see his mother seems pleased with the welcome he had gotten. It is clear she loves this place. I wonder how she could have left it. It is a linguist dream. Then again I see the way she looks at Ambassador Sarek. I guess when you are in love that changes your choices. I just wish someone would look at me like Sarek looks at Lady Amanda because Vulcan or not that is love. **

**End log.**


	25. Chapter 25

1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. Please see IDIC New Beginnings to understand the interaction of various characters. If you have not seen the background story this will make very little sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating: PG-13 For Language

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics_

Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

January 03, 2009

IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB

Part 26

Spock's Log

Today has been a most fascinating experience. It is strange that I find Carbon Creek so soothing. While I am loathing admitting to having feeling this place feels right. I am strangely at peace here. The only other place I have felt this kind of connection to is the Forge on Vulcan. It is rather strange given that the majority of people in this small city are human. Mother has said that we are all family and that is why I feel such a connection. I have considered this idea with care and so not believe that is the reason. I have been to San Francisco and our family home there. Yet even with my grandparents I am not this at peace. I care for John and Maria Grayson but they are so very human. I often feel like a stranger when visiting them. It is very difficult to be the grandson they expect. I actually seem more at ease with Harrison and Sara. I suppose that is natural as they never expect me to be more then I am. Yet here in Carbon Creek I feel peace. It is not dissimilar to the feeling I have on board Enterprise. Carbon Creek feels like home. I have never considered that anyplace on Earth could be home. I found my time at the Academy to be most interesting and rewarding but it was simply a posting. However Carbon Creek seems to touch something primal. It like the Fortress on the Forge is mine. Perhaps it is simply because my family was such a deep part of this place. For the first time I think I truly appreciate what being human could mean. I will never leave the Vulcan Way , however perhaps it would be wise to explore the human side of my nature in greater detail. I believe I shall spend some leave time here if an opportunity arises. There is much I could learn from my human kin. They seem very adapt at dealing with Vulcans and other cultures. This would prove most useful in my current occupation. I must admit there is a great deal to explore here as well. Yes I shall return one day and learn more about this side of my nature and perhaps in doing so find an inner peace that so many seem to have naturally here.

End Log


	26. Chapter 26

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with Cannon a little. Please see IDIC New Beginnings to understand the interaction of various characters. If you have not seen the background story this will make very little sense.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating: PG-13 For Language

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

_A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics_

Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

Wednesday, March 24, 2010

IDIC-It is all in the Genes-JTB

Part 27

Mestral's Personal Log-

Spock has been exploring Carbon Creek. It is most rewarding to see him so at ease. It is clear this young Vulcan is trying so very hard to find his place. I wonder sometimes if it is fair to keep so much from him. Yet how can we tell him everything. He is so very Vulcan and I am not certain he would understand our reasons. Unlike many he was not raised with the knowledge of who and what he is. I never agreed with Amanda and Sarek's choices in this regards but, I do understand in a way. I wish it was possible for us to claim Spock openly. Unfortunately the political climate is not conducive for that. Spock is needed for Vulcan and we have enough heirs here to deal with the humans. Perhaps Spock's sons and daughters can be openly claimed? I know that Garak has hopes of matching Spock one day with one of his people. I admit the idea has merit. I really am most displeased with Sarek's choice for Spock. T'Pring is not an honorable female. She is clearly dislikes her bond-mate and this concerns me. However, there is time and one could hope she seeks to dissolve the union before Spock's time. if not then there may be a clan war between our houses. Do we lose Spock to her games I will Personally take her head and that of her head of family. Her father was an honorable Vulcan but her mother and head of house are not. Sarek is a fool to think that match could work.

Now on a more positive note. Joanna McCoy is fitting in very well. A match will be made and we will finally be able to repay our family debt to the McCoy's. Well at least past debts. I wonder if we have any females that could do for Leonard? I must ask. T'Lia.

End Log


End file.
